


Back to Normal

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Back to Normal

Julia was annoyed to say the least. She knew that being one of the top detectives in Toronto was a busy job, but her and William had barely spent any time together in the last month. It was close to 9pm and he was the only one in station house no.4 when she walked in. He was nose deep in paperwork of the James Gillies case with his return from the dead a first time. The chalk board was filled with illegible notes except for two words. "Homosexual? Kiss?"

That day he was taken by Gillies when they finally saw him hang, finally saw him die, something happened to William. He became distant, his kisses became less affectionate. He hadn't even gone any further than cuddling in the bedroom. And Julia hated it. So when she saw those two words, it made her question a lot of things. Surely William wasn’t a homosexual, surely? He was a devout catholic. She didn’t even know what she was doing until she gripped his collar and pulled him onto her, kissing him deeply. He spluttered for a few moments but eventually melted into the kiss. She gripped his hips and wrapped her legs around him, climbing into his arms. He pushed the paper work off his desk and laid her over the desk, his hands going to the back of her dress and unzipping it as she pushed his waistcoat from his shoulders.

If anyone had walked into the station at that moment, the sight they would be met with isn’t one that would be expected. Their clothes were strewn around amongst pages and pages of information, on a man now deceased.  Having had no action in over 4 weeks, she was so close to coming from just his kiss. So having him fucking her, it was like she was in Heaven. Not that she believed in Heaven. She was so glad it was empty, because she would be totally unable to keep her moans hidden. Julia threw her head back as she felt orgasm washing over her. He soon followed, a deep groan leaving his mouth.

A while later, they were laid on his desk, Julia laid on William’s chest, her hand rubbing circles over where his heart was. William’s hands were at her waist, which was covered by his jacket.  
“Will…” She trailed off, not looking to him.  
“Yeah?” He grunted.  
“Are you a homosexual?” She asked.  
“What?” He asked incredulously.  
“Are you a homosexual?” She repeated.  
“Where did you get such an imprudent idea?” He asked.  
“Your board” She said.  
“No, I believe James Gillies was a homosexual” William explained.  
“Oh, what makes you think that?” Julia asked.  
“The night of the bridge” William said, reminiscing back to the night when William jumped off a bridge to be certain that their tormenter was dead.   
“What happened that night?” Julia asked.  
“When James and I were tussling, he had me pinned down, this was before George arrived” William started. Julia frowned, from where she was laid, she could feel that this memory, it was traumatic for him. Most people would say that he should stop, that they didn’t need to know. But being a psychiatrist as well as the person who knew him best, she knew it was best to get things out in the open. She stroked her fingers through his hair, to show that she would be there for him, no matter what happened.  
“He had me on the edge, hands on my shoulders, knee between my legs. He had this like, evil smirk…and he just…kissed me” William said. Julia frowned.  
“I suppose that would be a motive for everything that he did…jealousy?” She said. William shrugged.  
“But then…yesterday…when I caught him at the apartment building. He said…he said I was the love of his life. And that was why he wanted me to end his life” William said.  
“Is that why you’re distant…?” Julia asked. William nodded.  
“I’ve been running it through in my head over and over” William said.

Julia reminisced back to the night she got the call from George to say that in chasing James Gillies, William had jumped off of a bridge into a river that would very likely kill him instantly. A 50 ft drop into a rocky ravine with water that got progressively deeper and rockier. She remembered the fear in her chest as she ran out to the ravine, assisting the officers in searching for her lover. When she heard the news he’d been found, and was alive, she was so happy. When she made her way to where he was getting treated, the sight she saw hit her in a way she couldn’t explain. There was the heartache at the cuts and bruises that covered his body, but there was lust at seeing him near naked in front of her. She couldn’t see the front of him, but watching the way the muscles in his back rippled. At that point, she had never seen him in less than a vest. And here he was in his underwear alone. She signalled for the nurse to leave, and once the nurse had gone, she moved over and kissed him deeply. There were a number of gasps from people around, but as Wills hand had slid from holding a bandage against his arm to cup her face, she couldn't care less.

William sighed when he pulled his pocket watch from the desk.  
"It's close to 11pm. We should go to the hotel" he said. Julia nodded  
"Where are my clothes?" She asked.  
"Uh..." will said and pulled his underwear on. He located her clothes and helped her dress, before locating his own clothes and dressing. As they left the station, chuckling and kissing, the anger left her chest and love replaced it.When they walked into their room and climbed into bed, kiss that they shared was one that Julia knew well. The old William was back, and they were back to normal. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
